Following Instructions
by MakeItSoWesley
Summary: Jane Rizzoli doesn't follow orders easily.


**AN: So I needed a new idea, and the game was on, and GO RED SOX YASSSSSSS!**

 _Tuesday October 23, 2018. 12:17PM_

"Rizzoli, get in here." The voice of Jane Rizzoli's commander rang through the open space of their floor and into her open office door. Standing quickly, she put her pen down and walked over to his desk to see what he needed.

Her classes for the day were done, and she was caught up on her paperwork, the assessments she needed to complete for next week quickly finished. She had found writing these assessments were simpler than the paperwork for cases back at BPD. There she had had to stick to the facts, things that were verifiable in court and useful in testimony against criminals. Here, her assessments were more personal, and she could say what she thought. They were still backed by facts, but her superiors trusted her, and her gut, and she was able to say it like she saw it, making for quicker and easier work.

"What's up Fields?" She asked as she walked into the office.

"You all caught up?"

"Yes sir, was just planning on how to handle Henderson. She's good, but timid." As a matter of fact, Henderson reminded her a little of Maura. She was a genius and could read body language almost as well as Maura, but she also had the social awareness of the ME, and while Jane had no doubt that the young cadet would make a wonderful agent, she needed confidence in herself and Jane had spent the last eight weeks trying to bolster her. She was making headway but slowly.

She'd been trying the same thing with Maura for the last eight years, and it was still slow going, but Jane didn't want Maura to change any way.

"Okay, you're done for the day."

"What?" She kept her voice and face calm while panic surged with adrenaline into her limbs.

"And you're not to come in tomorrow, either. You've got eleven days of vacation, and I'm ordering you to take them."

"Sir, I don't understand. Have I done something-"

Fields cut her off, "No, your work is exemplary, but I need you to take the rest of the day and tomorrow. I'll see you for debrief Thursday morning oh-seven-hundred."

As he spoke, her commander had tried to hide a smile from crossing his face, but Jane picked it up and was instantly confused. The panic of before was gone, to be replaced with confusion and questioning. She simply raised an eyebrow at him.

He let his smirk come full force, and held out a small slip of paper to her.

Without hesitation she took the paper, once it was in her grasp Fields smiled at her and said "Have fun Rizzoli."

Knowing that she was dismissed, Jane turned on her heel and walked out of her commanders office and opened the slip of paper. Inside was Maura's delicate script with just five words, "go out the front door."

Even more confused, Jane walked back to her office and sent a quick text to Maura _**What's going on?**_

Almost instantly her phone chimed signaling a response, _**For once in your beautiful life Jane Rizzoli, don't ask questions and follow instructions.**_

Jane just sent back; _**Maura.**_

 _ **Follow instructions, darling.**_

Jane hated when Maura pulled out the darling. It tugged her heart into doing what Maura wanted. Jane knew that Maura knew this too. _**Ugh. Fine.**_

 _ **You know you love me.**_

Jane quickly locked her office and moved to the elevators. She could still see Fields smirking at her from his office, and instantly knew that somehow Maura had corrupted her boss against her for some purpose. Fields and Maura had never even met, but she knew the power that was Dr. Maura Isles and whatever she did, her uncompromising commander never stood a chance.

 _12:23PM_

Outside the front doors to the building a non-descript black town car was parked, and an elder gentleman in a finely pressed and clean suit was holding a sign with her name on it.

Walking towards him she grunted "I'm Rizzoli."

"Hello Miss Rizzoli, I'm Fredrick, I will be your driver this afternoon. Do you have your wallet?"

"Why do I need my wallet? Where are you taking me? Who are you? What's going on?" In response to her rapid fire questions, Fredrick simply held out a note exactly like the one her commander had held out to her, but this time the man handing her the note was all smiles.

Opening the note quickly, Maura's script once again sprang from the page, "what did I say about asking questions? Tell Fredrick if you have your wallet, and then get in the car."

She whipped her phone out again. _**MAURA.**_

 _ **Jane. Instructions.**_

Jane just huffed and Fredrick just smiled.

"Your wallet Ms. Rizzoli?" He asked on a small laugh.

"Yeah, I got it."

"Wonderful!" Fredrick simply moved to open the rear passenger door for her and gestured for to get in.

Sighing in frustration at the mystery that she currently found herself in, Jane got in the car. As she took in her surroundings she noticed that there was a bottle of Blue Moon in a shiny silver container of ice, another with another note "Enjoy your drink!"

Fredrick got in the drivers seat and started to drive. She was secluded in the back, but noticed that there was an AUX cord for her phone with yet another note attached to it. "You have about 37 minutes. Listen to a podcast. Or some music. Or sit in silence."

Jane sighed again. She knew that Maura was doing something nice for her, but she also wished that she could ask questions. She had wanted to rush home after work to watch the game. The World Series was starting tonight, and she had planned to get some take out and watch the game on her couch and relax.

As she sat stewing in silence, her phone chimed again _**Listen to Lead Zeppelin.**_

 _ **It's Led Zeppelin, Maura. L E D.**_

Then she quickly sent back. _**What are you doing to me?**_

 _ **It's a surprise, Jane. Drink your beer and trust me. Do you trust me?**_

Of course she trusted her. But Jane didn't like surprises.

 _ **Can you at least tell me where I'm going?**_

 _ **By my estimation, you'll know in 45 minutes. Just follow the instructions.**_

Jane huffed again, and just to spite Maura put on Metallica.

 _1:00PM_

The window's in the town car had been blacked out so Jane couldn't see where they were going and that frustrated her further, but she trusted Maura with her life so she would play this game for Maura while she silently plotted her revenge.

The car began to slow, and after several minutes came to a stop. She waited for Fredrick to open her door, believing that was Maura's intention. He did so quickly and Jane was almost blinded by the sun as she stepped out into the frigid late October air.

Jane didn't think she could be more shocked, they were at the airport. She could see it in the background, but she was obviously on some sort of private runway or section. 100 yards away a small private jet sat, it's lights flashing while a ground crew worked about, refueling the plan. As she made eye contact with a younger woman with a pilots uniform smiled and walked over.

"Have a good flight Ms. Rizzoli,: Fredrick said as he closed the door to the car behind her.

"Yeah, thanks Fred." She said absent mindedly over her should.

"Hi, Ms. Rizzoli. I am allowed to tell you where we are going, but Dr. Isles' instructions said you were not to be informed until you were on the plane."

Jane huffed again and said "And what if I refuse?"

Her question was answered with another note being held out to her. "Get on the plane, and you'll know half of the surprise."

Jane crumpled the note in her fist and remembered her promise to herself to play the game. The pilot nodded and lead her to the plane.

While she was becoming more and more frustrated at not knowing what was going on, Jane couldn't help but marvel at the jet. She had never been on a private plane before, and it was breathtaking. She knew that Maura was loaded, like just obscenely wealthy, but she had thought luxury like this was beyond even her. Jane wasn't used to being wrong.

Once the door was closed and the pilot locked behind the bulkhead door with her co-pilot a different young woman brought her another beer, as well as a fancy duffle bag that Jane vaguely recognized as one of Maura's travelling cases.

"Do you know where we're going?"

The young woman just nodded, but didn't say anything while she held up a finger just as the pilot's voice filled the cabin, "Ms. Rizzoli, you have five minutes to send a text to Dr. Isles while we taxi to the runway. Ashley, the stewardess will let you know when to turn your phone off. Our flight time will put us into Boston at 3, give or take the weather."

Boston! Jane was going home.

Home to where she was going to kill Maura for this surprise.

Pulling her phone out again she quickly typed. _**YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID BOSTON.**_

 _ **That would have ruined the surprise, Jane.**_

 _ **UGH MAURA I HATE SURPRISES.**_

 _ **I know Jane. But you're coming home for two days, I can not wait to see you. :)**_

 _ **I gotta go, Ashley is saying my five minutes are up.**_

Jane quickly shut off her phone and placed it face down on the table. Opening her beer she took a long swig as Ashley brought her another note. This was larger than the others. "If you want anything else, just let me know."

Jane took another long pull from her beer as the plane took off and opened this note, which was actually more like a letter.

 _Darling Jane,_

 _I know you are not fond of surprises, but I wanted to so something special for you. I know you're thinking about the game right now, and I promise what I have planned for us tonight will not interfere with you watching the game tonight, or even tomorrow. I know you are also probably thinking about Agent Fields, and I will tell you how I persuaded him to assist me in this surprise._

 _I'm glad that you are trusting me in this. One of the things I love the most about you is how instantly I gained your trust, and how quickly you reciprocated that trust. I am not good at expressing my feelings verbally, so I just wanted you to know that in all things, I trust you. I trust you with my life, and I trust you with my heart Jane Clementine Rizzoli._

 _In the bag you will find clothes appropriate for our evening together, please change before the flight lands._

 _I am so excited that you are coming home for a night. I know that it has been less than forty-eight hours since we've been together, but every time I drop you off at the airport my entire being longs for you to be near. I can feel the emptiness of my arms, of my lips, of my hands when you aren't with me, and I am so excited for when you return to Boston for good. When you return to me forever._

 _I love you Darling,_

Instead of signing her name Maura had simply drawn a large heart. Maura's hearts were anatomically correct, not the cartoon version that suffocates Valentine's Day cards, and the first time Jane had seen it she had laughed so hard she had cried. Even now the sight is funny, but it also fills Jane with so much love and joy that Maura drew the heart for her that it made her throat constrict with tears.

After Jane finished her beer she grabbed the bag and slipped into the private washroom. It was much larger than the washrooms on commercial planes that she didn't have to contort her body to simply sit down. In the bag was a pair of her worn and frayed jeans, a new pair of socks and set of underwear, along with an older BPD Athletics shirt and her old Red Sox hoody.

She changed quickly and stuffed her work suit into the bag and left the bathroom with her hoody draped over her arm, it wasn't cool enough in the cabin to need it.

Sitting back in the same spot she had before, she noticed that Ashley had given her a new beer, as well as a sandwich with fresh vegetables, a bottle of water and a new note. "Please drink the water and eat your lunch. Also if you didn't put the sweater on, at least check the pockets. ;)"

Intrigued Jane grabbed the sweater from beside her and found a small yellow envelope in one of the pockets. Taking a carrot stick from the plate she began to eat it as she opened the envelope.

At seeing what was inside, Jane let out an undignified squeak which brought Ashley to her side. When she fumbled the contents of the envelope, she felt her cheeks enflame and glanced quickly, thankful that everything had either fallen face down or outsight.

"Are you all right Ms. Rizzoli?"

"Yeah," he voice cracked like she was a teenage boy going through puberty. Clearing her throat she gathered the contents to her chest and began again, "I'm fine, thank you." Thankfully her voice had returned to almost normalcy, and even more thankfully Ashley had returned to her seat at the back of the cabin.

Ensuring that Ashley was seated and back into her book, Jane pulled the contents of the envelope away from her chest.

There was another note, along with a polaroid of a mostly naked Maura. She was lying on the bed with nothing on but a satin lilac robe. Her thighs were clenched with what Jane knew was arousal, the thin belt knotted loosely about her waist. The material of the robe covered the apex of Maura's legs, but that didn't stop hot arousal to settle in the pit of her stomach. The way the two sides of the material parted provided a slice of Maura's abdomen and covered her breasts, but the thin material couldn't hide the fact that Maura's nipples were hard. Her left hand gripped the edge as if she was about to reveal to Jane what was underneath.

It was the sexiest thing Maura had ever given Jane.

She downed the whole bottle of ice cold water and took another swig of her beer while she fanned her face with the polaroid.

While she unfolded the piece of paper that was in the envelope she began to eat her sandwich, want and need of a kind different from hunger coiling through her whole body. She fucking loved this surprise. "Sometimes when you're not here, and I need you to be here, I touch myself. It's your name that still falls off my lips."

Jane almost chocked on her sandwich.

She tucked both the picture and the note back into the envelope and back into her pocket, where she kept her right hand covering it protectively, so as not to damage note or picture.

 _3:07PM_

"Ms. Rizzoli, we have arrived in Boston."

From touchdown to the slow taxi off the runway, Jane's body thrummed in excitement. She didn't care what Maura had planned, she wanted to ignore everything and just take Maura home to their bed and reenact the polaroid that she knew she would look at every single lonely night in Quantico. Or if Maura was in the morgue all night. Or maybe if she was in the other room for longer than thirty seconds.

Ashley had moved to the front of the plane and had opened the doors for her, no longer caring what was waiting for her there, she moved with purpose intending to get to Maura as soon as she possibly could.

She didn't have to wait long.

Jane nearly stumbled down the stairs as she started to walk quickly towards the radiant blonde vision that was standing next to another non-descript town car. When she got to her love, she dropped her bag to the ground and hugged Maura to her so tightly that she lifted the smaller woman off her feet, burying her face in Maura's hair and inhaling that scent.

"Did you like the picture," the demure way that Maura whispered into her ear made Jane swallow thickly, the arousal coursing through her again.

"You're going to kill me," she whispered back, placing a soft kiss to Maura's lips, conscious of the audience they had around them.

The driver of this car quickly grabbed her bag and put it in the truck after he closed the door behind them. This car was exactly the same as the one in Quantico had been, and was blacked out. Jane wasted no time pulling Maura into her lap, kissing her with all of the passion she had been feeling since she saw that picture, heedless to the law as the car was moving and neither of them were wearing a seatbelt.

When they finally broke apart, neither knowing how long it had been, Maura was straddling Jane's thighs as they rested their foreheads together, breathing deeply.

"Hi," Jane managed to finally say.

"Hello," Maura's response was just as breathless.

"So now will you tell me what's going on?" Jane asked as Maura slipped from her position to sit beside Jane. Though she didn't really move far, she sat right next to Jane linking arms and eventually their fingers and rested her head on Jane's shoulders.

"When it looked like the Red Sox were going to make the playoffs, I called in a couple favours and we are going to Fenway. Everyone is already there or on the way there, we have an executive suite."

Speechless, Jane just stared open mouthed at Maura.

"I have tickets for tomorrow nights game, and I also told Kent I would be taking a personal day."

Still speechless, Jane could only lean down and kiss Maura again.

"Who's everyone?" Jane asked, unable to fully comprehend that they were actually going to game one of the world series.

"Your mother and Ron, Nina and Frankie, Tommy and TJ - Christine couldn't make it unfortunately, Kent and his boyfriend-"

"Kent has a boyfriend?"

"Yes, he's visiting from Scotland. His name is Edward and he has finished his dissertation and is waiting for the dates for his defense and presentations. I was going to gift Kent the tickets, but he asked if Edward could come here instead and since it was technically his gift, I was okay with the request."

"You give just the best gifts, Maura."

"Thank you Jane."

Jane just stared at Maura again, this time she was speechless for entirely different reasons. Instead of asking more questions Jane just kissed Maura again.

"How did you get Fields to agree?"

"That was one of the favours. Apparently Fields is a bigger hockey fan than you, so I was able for him to have a tour of the Capital Centre with the team's head doctor, and he will get to watch a home game from Ted Leonsis' suite. He will also get to attend a practice that morning. But he has to bring his own skates."

That set Jane off laughing. It was incredible the things Maura remembered and stored away. One of the first things she had done with coworkers in Quantico is watch the Bruins-Capitals game at a bar with the other instructors. Her and Fields had been arguing about their respective teams when Maura had called her.

"You're amazing."

"I know."

 **AN2:** Okay... so this has been bothering me a bit. Someone found my username here and called me a 'fag.' I don't know who hurt you so badly, but look how you found me. I only use this account for reading and writing LESBIAN fanfiction. That's pretty fucking gay. And gay in the homosexual way, not in the negative slur way. You found me via gay fanfiction. If you had said "gay" a-la Chang from Community I would have thought you were approving me and my stories. But you said 'fag,' so I know you meant it to hurt me. It didn't, I am fully aware of and comfortable with my sexuality, so I want you to take a good hard look in the mirror and realize that you came on to a LESBIAN GAY FUCKING fanfiction story and started calling people names. I hope that you can accept whatever it is about yourself that you don't like.


End file.
